The present invention relates to memory circuits, and more specifically, to supply voltages for the global bitline precharge pulse.
To address the tradeoff between performance and power consumption, multiple operating voltage domains (“voltage domains”) are increasingly being provided in circuits. Circuit paths are provided which pass through the multiple voltage domains to provide different operating voltages to different components of a circuit. Providing multiple voltage domains allows a lower voltage domain to provide power to components that do not require minimum voltage levels to conserve power. Components that either have a minimum operating voltage level for proper operation or provide critical paths where performance cannot be sacrificed may be powered by the higher voltage domain. Providing multiple voltage domains also allows the lower voltage domain to be scaled-down to conserve power during a power conservation mode, or scaled-up to provide for increased performance (i.e., hyper-performance), without affecting the operation of the components in the higher voltage domain.
Examples of circuits where multiple voltage domains are commonly employed are memory circuits and memory systems. One example is static random access memory (SRAM). SRAM may be used on cache memory. SRAM cells have a minimum operating voltage level to retain stability and properly retain data.